The Hummels
by WillowSeeker
Summary: Kurt never told anyone about his mother,who left him and his father. Nor did he ever told anyone about the younger brother he rarely sees and was grateful for it. He hates his brother. But now there's a new Warbler in town, n Kurt is worried. Not because he is after his boyfriend,but also because he shares the same name,height n even meerkat face as his brother. Smytheberry Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**The Hummels**

Chapter 1

**Summary: Kurt never told anyone about his mother, who left him and his father miserable in little Lima, Ohio. Nor did he ever told anyone about the younger brother he rarely sees and was grateful for it. He hates his brother. But now there's a new Warbler in town and Kurt is worried. Not because he is after his boyfriend, but also because he shares the same name, height and even the snotty meerkat face as his brother. Damn it, he needs to confide with his Diva for this. She's the only one who can help him.**

* * *

It's a common knowledge to everyone in Lima that Kurt Hummel, the son of Congressman Burt Hummel is a fashionista and talented young man. A bit of a diva, he is smart, witty, has a high level of patience, coupled with an abashed bravery that could impressed a man fifty years of his age.

He is tall, with dark brown hair, soft porcelain skin that girls craved and spent hundred of dollars just to have them. He can sing, dance, play football and even joined the school Cheerios! He is also gay and is sound about it. Though he was bullied and once received a death threat, it never dettered his flamboyant nature and now, he is blissfully happy with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson.

His boyfriend who is sitting and drinking coffee with another guy.

He can't see who it was with Blaine as his sight was blocked by a girl taking orders from a nearby table but Kurt didn't waste anytime as he strode over to the pair, glaring at the back of his boyfriend head, mentally preparing a speech on how pissed off he is because by the way Blaine is sitting and moving, it looks like he was flirting and damn if Kurt is not doing anything about it. He strode over to the pair, eyes intently on Blaine as he hears him says as he gets nearer,

"I'd just-never want to mess up my thing with him in any way." Blaine said. "He's really great-"

"Who's really great?" Kurt said, standing beside Blaine who looked stunned to see him there and smiling snidely over at... Oh God.

"You!" Blaine exclaims, glancing worriedly over at Kurt. "We were just talking about you." Holding Kurt's hand, he looks back towards his friend, "Sebastian, this is Kurt. My boyfriend, who I just-"

"Got it." The brown haired Dalton boy, Sebastian said, smiling brightly over at Blaine before nodding at Kurt. "Kurt."

"Sebastian."

Blaine watches awkwardly as his boyfriend and Sebastian glares at each other. The animosity and resentment between them hungs in the air and it nearly suffocates Blaine and leaves him nervous. Not that he should be. But Sebastian was being too forward with him just now and the fact that Kurt nearly (and hopefully didn't) heared what he proposed was nerve-racking. Blaine would never accepted the proposal anyway.

After a minute of staring (glaring) of the duo, Sebastian breaks of the tension, smirking over at Kurt, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Kurt demanded. His glare didn't softened.

"I just transferred to Dalton. As you can see apparent on my uniform. By the way, nice sweaters you got there. Reminds me of those mexicans runaway grandma's"

"I see you still have your charming personality and maintained your child-like level of maturity."

"And you still got that childlike features, too!"

"Wait, you two know each others?" Blaine asks, looking at the two, confused by their snide and stimulated interaction with each other.

"We're brothers." Sebastian said after a while.

"Unfortunately." Kurt added as he sat next to Blaine, who looked more stunned in his entire life.

* * *

**Hi. So, I know I said that I'll post Klaine FTW! But I'm still not satisfied with it. Instead, I post these. Tell me whether you like it or not and whether I should continue. Oh and I'm needing for someone to be my beta for this story and my Weeds/Glee crossover story. For the crossover, I really hope to find a beta that knows both Rachel and Silas's character so that they can advise me on that. **

**Review Review! It gives me butterflies. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Problem

**Chapter 2: The Problem**

Sebastian Smythe was never the person who did anything without an ulterior motive. The fact that he is rich, smart, talented and blessed with a perfect (he is sure everyone agrees) physique aided him in everything that he does. Call him an egotistical and arrogant bastard, but he's not one to be a meek and humble by what was given to him. People who do are stupid to waste such things and submit to being _normal_. No. Sebastian Smythe is not normal.

He is charming, sexy, mysterious and powerful. And he makes sure everyone knows it. Just like what he is doing right now with the Warblers.

When he first heard off the Warblers, he wanted to died off laughing and vomit at their cute attempt of persuading him to join the Warblers. Their rendition of Katy Perry's _The One That Got Away_ was

…good.

Yes. It was just good. Not great, spectacular, great or mind-blowing as his roommate Thad has been yapping at him on and on again.

And they expect him to join them? Fuck it.

He was just about to tell them exactly that after they had finished with the song. God, even the song was horrible! A potential to be good acapella group singing a cliché female pop song? That's sounds desperate enough for him to refuse the offer made.

That was until they mentioned about _him_. Blaine Anderson.

Apparently, after the loss of their great, nice and sweet (good-looking) leading male, the Warblers have been slipping in their stride with singing. It was as if people just don't believe in the Warblers to make good music now that Blaine as well as their powerful Seniors have left Dalton.

But Sebastian was still adamant in not joining the group. Till he heard about Blaine's reason for leaving the school. Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.

They didn't need to say any further. Sebastian said yes.

* * *

No.

No. She will not do it. Never.

Rachel lay down on her bed, eyes and mind trying to focus on the script that is in her hand. They are two weeks away from the West Side Story's premiere and though she would not admit it to anyone, she is definitely nervous.

Why? That would be simply because of what Artie, her director had said to both her and Blaine on their rehearsal last week.

"You two lack passion."

Passion?

That was the most absurd thing Rachel has ever heard. Not only does she have them, she is bursting with them. _Passion_ was the thing that drove her to secure her chance of playing this character. _Passion_ is the feeling that she had when she sang Tonight that left tears on all the people who hears her singing it. _Passion_ was the emotion she possessed when she rehearsed with the others, days and night to make it all, to make her look perfect on that night where it will all begin.

_Passion_ was something Rachel felt when she heard what Artie said and wanted to push him off the stage and watch him trampled down, broken and bruised.

She has them, passion, and she would not let somebody like Artie to tell her she doesn't and need to get laid to perfect her character. No, she will not!

But, as an actress, it is her job to understand the character and though she would argue that she knows Maria like the back of her hand, she would be professional and consider the Director's request.

She sighs. She did not plan to give up her virginity this early. At least not until college (she decided to let it be earlier since their lesson Sexy theme for Glee), and strangely enough, she did not imagined that it would be with Finn. Who is her boyfriend (on again and off again…and then on again).

Sitting up, she took a deep breath and was about to make her way into her bathroom when the sound of her house front door burst open and heavy footsteps that Rachel find familiar enough and surprise to acknowledge that they are making their way upstairs, a high-pitch voice and yet still soft quickly mumbling a quick hello to her fathers downstairs and calling out her name.

The door to her room burst open and Kurt with cheeks red and hard labor breath came into view.

"Rach, we got a problem."

* * *

From all the things that had conjured up in her mind the moment Kurt said "we got a problem", this was definitely not what she had in mind.

Kurt apparently has a mother. A _living_ mother. A mother who has left her family ten years ago. Apparently, Elizabeth Hummel didn't die after all. Burt and Elizabeth had an argument when Kurt was eight. He didn't remember much but the argument turned ugly when Elizabeth started blame Burt for all the things she missed out on after they were married and with all the trouble and the economy of the house dwindling down, She asked for a divorce and left the duo, never to return back.

Until now.

"Oh my God, Kurt" Rachel reach out for Kurt's arm and rub it, saddened by the story and the crushed look on her dear friend's face. "I'm sorry to hear that… It must have been hard when you saw her."

"I didn't saw her, Rach."

Rachel frowned, "Well, then how did you find out about your mother?"

"I found my brother."

"Your WHAT?" Rachel said, mouth wide open because Rachel was sure that she could not be more surprised than hearing his dead mother is alive. Kurt flinched at her tone and immediately his face contorted into anger.

"My brother" Kurt spits out angrily.

Rachel snap out of her shock and carefully thought of how she should approach this subject. It was still a bit too much to get it in.

"Your brother? Where did you two meet?"

"At the Lima Bean."

"Lima Bean?"

"With Blaine."

"WHAT?"

"Rachel, if all you're gonna say to me is 'what' then I'll just go home and start plotting how to kill that meercat, snotty brother of mine." Kurt said, turning his head towards her and glares.

Rachel blanched but she bucked up her courage and is instantly annoyed, "Well excuse me if this is all a bit overwhelming to take in. thirty seconds ago, I just found out that you have a mother who is very much still alive and that apparently borne another son who is your brother!" Rachel snap at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and continue back to glaring holes on her floor. "He's not even a half-brother?" She asks afterwards.

"I wish." Kurt answers.

"Oh…" Rachel was silent for a while, which Kurt was grateful for. All the explaining of his sordid family history has left him exhausted in anger.

Kurt was shocked when suddenly a pillow slams into the back his head. It was not a hard hit at all, but ultimately pulled him out of his concentration in fury and left him a bit shock. Turning to his side, he sees Rachel holding down one of her small pillow in her hands, breathing hard.

"What did you do that for?"

"You could have told me you have brother? Or even that your mother was actually alive?!"

"What for? It's not like it was important!" Kurt got up and ran towards the other side of the bed as Rachel starts to thump the pillow back on his back. He tries to dodge it and duck behind the bed.

"It should have been. I'm your best friend! This little detail should have been mentioned years ago!" Rachel resulted to throwing pillows now at him and it began to turn into a

"Well, I would have exactly mentioned it if I actually have a best friend that was worth telling to. God! This is so you, Rachel. You managed to turn everything into you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't you excuse me, Princess. I came here to tell you about me! MY problem! ME! And you somehow turn it into something about you! What if I didn't tell you about it?" Kurt shouted.

"Because I'm your best friend!"

"Well you should have thought about that when you decided to run for Student Pres while backstabbing me!"

Rachel fell silent because yes, deep down she knows it really is her fault for their crumbling friendship. Her insecurities as well as determination into getting into her dream school has made it come to this. Still, this particular information was supposed to be confided to her months maybe even years ago.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said afterwards.

"For what?"

"For making the whole thing into my…well, you get it. Fact is, I should have done that, but come on, Kurt. You have a mother and a brother and you didn't even bother to tell me? Does anybody else knows about this?"

"Blaine just found out."

"You didn't even told Blaine?" Rachel asks in shock.

"Yes."

"Does Mercedes knows about this."

"No."

Well, That soften the blow just a bit. Rachel fought her way from smiling and focus on the problem at hand. Which reminds her, what exactly is 'their' problem. It is a family crisis but if it's anything, Kurt should be discussing this with Blaine or Finn since they are still in disagreement with each other.

"Well, I don't see in what way is this a problem Kurt. Unless your mother wants to get back with Mr. Hummel and I'm pretty sure that is never to be happen." Seeing the nod from Kurt, Rachel waited as Kurt composed himself and lay down the problem that is really worth to be bother with.

"You know how I said Blaine was with my brother?" At Rachel's nod, he continues, "Well, apparently my brother was flirting with Blaine and- Rachel, where are you going?"

"To find Blaine. That ungrateful hobbit!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt grab the little Diva's hands and pull her back to her bed, sighing annoyingly, yet still grateful of her instinctual course of action.

Rachel grumbles at him to let her go and Kurt quickly shuts her up, "Rach, Blaine assured me that he was not reciprocating any of Sebastian's advances."

"Well, you two are brothers. It's not hard to think Blaine could easily fall for him!"

At that, Kurt froze but quickly gather himself. Kurt was not Sebastian and Sebastian was not him and despite being brothers, they are in no way similar with each other.

"No, Rach. I'm pretty sure Blaine wasn't and will not fallen for him. I will make sure of that."

"Good."

"Yes."

"Okay."

They stay silent for a while until Rachel speaks, "So, the problem you were trying to tell me…"

"He's a warbler."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Helloooo. Sorry guys for the late update. Got caught up with some other stuff. I'm writing some other stories on other site so forgive me. Pretty please?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2. Hopefully, i'll get a new chapter up next week. In the mean time, review, review, REVIEW...?  
**

**Willow.**

**P/S: This story will be different from Klaine FTW!. No worries.  
**


End file.
